


The Hokage's Pet

by Spurge_Laurel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, Crying, Cuckquean, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Leashes, Marathon Sex, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pain, Pregnancy, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Tears, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurge_Laurel/pseuds/Spurge_Laurel
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto walked down the streets of Konohagakure, the Hokage’s hat resting securely on his blonde head and the Hokage’s cloak draped elegantly over his broad shoulders. In his hand he loosely held a thin leash attached to a collar worn a little too tightly around the neck of his pet. Smutfic, domination, petplay, dubcon (could be taken either way). Female Sasuke
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	The Hokage's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Really happy with how this came out. I think it’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever written. Might come back to it even. Have fun ;P

Uzumaki Naruto walked down the streets of Konohagakure, the Hokage’s hat resting securely on his blonde head and the Hokage’s cloak draped elegantly over his broad shoulders. People parted before him, not out of fear, but out of respect, cheering and crying out for their hero to notice them. And when he waved out to the crowds with his right hand, both ninja and civilian went crazy. Because Uzumaki Naruto was more than just a Kage, he was a god.

And while he didn’t have a precession, he did not walk alone. In his left hand he loosely held a thin leash made of an unidentifiable material. It was actually non naturally occurring, made specifically from his Truth Seeking Balls to be completely indestructible, despite its frail appearance. At the other end, the leash was attached to a collar of the same material, worn a little too tightly around the neck of the Hokage’s pet.

She crawled on all fours at his feet, dressed only in lingerie that covered absolutely nothing of her perfect body. Her gravid belly hung low, nearly sweeping the floor as it trembled with each of her movements, looking ready to pop at any moment. Her full breasts were on full display, held up by a bra that was little more than strings with heart shaped holes around her nipples, the rosy buds leaving a trail of milk behind her. Evening gloves encased her hands and arms, their lacy appearance belying their true strength and dirt defying abilities. A matching garter belt and thigh highs were all she wore on her lower body, revealing her puffy pregnant labia and the dog tail attached to a plug stretching out her ass.

Her long black hair was done up in a high ponytail to keep it off ground. She wore a forehead protector like a headband, but it was missing the metal plate. Instead, two large, fake, and fluffy dog ears rested on it, completing her aesthetic as a real pet. Just who was this woman that the Rokudaime Hokage kept leashed like a dog and paraded her bred form around Konoha? And why was everyone not only alright with it, but even cheering? The answer to both those questions was one and the same, for the woman was none other than the infamous nuke-nin—who’s many criminal acts besmirched the good name of the Leaf—Uchiha Setsuna. 

The once headstrong, fearsome, and undoubtedly most dangerous woman in the Elemental Nations was now little more than a tamed pet to the world’s strongest man. And yet, her pride had not deserted her. She held her head high, being sure to show off her rounded stomach and basking in the adoration of the crowd, even if it wasn’t quite for her. Whenever Naruto stopped to speak for a few minutes with someone he knew, she would sit patiently on her haunches and maintain an air of dignity, doing her best not to break and tug at his trousers.

To understand how this happened, we must go back many months, to just after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto had just been named Rokudaime with the complete support of the Five Kage and the Fire Daimyo, but despite the great nations coming together for the first time in history, the world was still in turmoil. And at the center of the storm half brewed by her own actions was Setsuna. Seeing which way the wind was blowing and not feeling confident in her chances of taking on all five nations at once, the rogue Uchiha quickly surrendered herself into the blonde Jinchuriki’s custody.

* * *

“But that still leaves me with the issue of what to do with you.”

The newly reconstructed Hokage’s office lacked any sort of furnishings besides a desk and one chair, leaving Setsuna to awkwardly stand in front of her old Dobe teammate as he sat across the desk from her and rested his chin on crossed fingers. It was a surprise, to be sure, that it was him that was chosen to be the leader of the Leaf. Not because he didn’t deserve it, but he was still so young and inexperienced. She had expected the useless scarecrow to hold the position for a few years while Naruto got ready.

But this way was even better for her. Setsuna was not as oblivious as some would believe, and her keen eyes had not missed the way the orange idiot used to stare at her. She knew he carried a torch for her, was probably aware of it before he was. And Naruto was nothing if not sentimental. Even if he no longer felt that way about her, and the Uchiha doubted he didn’t at least feel some inkling of attraction as she was a strong and beautiful kunoichi, the blonde would still not give her up to be executed. The dog summoner was less predictable. 

“You don’t need to do anything, Dobe, just tell them you have it handled.” It had been so long since Setsuna had been faced by an issue she couldn’t just steam roll past, she didn’t have the patience to deal with this politicking. “I already said Irealized I was wrong, didn’t I?” she asked rhetorically, rolling her pitch eyes, “I’ll go on a journey to redeem myself, let my actions speak for themselves.”

“Yes, well, that’s just not good enough. The other Kage want proof that I have you under control. Especially Ay.” Naruto massaged his forehead with one hand and sighed, “Setsuna, you cost the man his arm and tried to kidnap his brother. He’s quite justifiable in his anger.”

She knew he was right, dammit, that’s why she admitted she was at fault and offered to go on a journey just doing good deeds. Isn’t that what he had done under his master, Jiraiya? Why was he fighting her so hard on this?

“What more do you want from me? I already apologized for that! And I helped stop Kaguya! You would all be doomed without me, or was everyone so quick to forget about that? Do you want me to go full dogeza? Because my pride as an Uchiha won’t allow it!”

“Damn your pride!” Naruto shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. The whole building shook, but thankfully nothing broke. A regretful look formed on his face when he realized he had let his rage take control of him, and he collapsed back into his chair. “Damn you Uchihas, and damn your pride. None of this would have happened if not for your cursed clan.”

“Excuse me!” Setsuna couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Out of everyone Naruto should have understood her pain the best. “How is any of this my fault? It’s Konoha that decided they didn’t want the Uchiha around anymore. It was the Third who ordered my brother to slaughter our entire family, not just the men but the women and children, too!”

“They were planning a coup!” He must have seen the outrage on her face because he held up his hands to stop whatever she was going to say. “We’re getting off track,” he said, standing up and walking around his desk, “I don’t want to get started on this with you. However, you did bring up some good points.”

“Thank you,” she nodded her head in appeasement. But as Naruto sat in front of her on his desk, far too close for comfort, she stiffly asked, “like what, exactly?”

“For one, the way my predecessors handled unruly Uchihas is highly flawed. Instead of fixing the problem, it only perpetuated the Cycle of Hatred. So we’re going to try something different right now”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not going to say a journey of reflection, self-discovery, and public service?”

“Well, you were the Top Kunoichi back in the academy.” Then, faster than anyone without a fully trained sharingan would have been able to follow, Naruto grabbed Setsuna and pulled her towards him so that she was lying on her stomach on his lap.

“What the hell?” She tried to struggle, but Asura’s transmigrant had an unshakable hold. He capture both her slim wrists with one hand and gripped them behind her back so that she couldn’t generate any power to break free. With his other hand he began to rub her round ass. “Let me go right this instance, Dobe, or I’m going to make you regret it.”

Naruto didn’t respond, only continuing to molest her backside. When he flipped over the blue cloth she wore around her waist and began to tug down her pants, Sestuna started to freak out. “Dobe!” she shouted, her struggles redoubled with just as little effect, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m giving you your punishment,” Naruto’s tone was completely bland, as if he wasn’t in the process of undressing a woman who would normally rip off a man’s arm for touching her, with most men considering that a fair trade. He managed to get her pants and panties down to her knees before calling it a job done and returning to his ministrations of her ass. He cupped each cheek individually, feeling its shape, heft, and firmness, judging it against his expectations and finding them both satisfactory. “Clearly you Uchihas need some strict discipline, and I’m going to give it to you. By the time I’m done, no one will be able to doubt my control over you.”

“Baka! If you think you can—”

_ SMACK! _

“—AAAH!”

“First things first, we’re going to work on that mouth of yours. Can’t have you mouthing off at the wrong time or to someone important and getting me in trouble. From now one, you only speak when I give you permission.”

Naruto’s first slap against her rear was still reverberating within her. From just one hit, her butt felt like it was on fire and her brain felt like it had been rattled within her skull. But Setsuna was an Uchiha, and she would not be conquered so quickly. “Go to hell!”

_ SMACK! _

“AAAAAH!”

“Tut tut, did I give you permission? If you can’t even follow simple instructions how can I trust you to behave yourself appropriately?”

It was not only the eyes of the Uchiha that glowed red. Naruto was really holding nothing back, putting the entirety of his earth shattering strength into each blow on her soft flesh. From just two spanks, her tender ass had a hand shaped mark on it, not that she could see it. But Setsuna could definitely feel it. She was strong, she told herself. She wouldn’t break. But she could already feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She held her tongue.

“Good girl. See, you can learn.” The Hokage gently ran his hand over her abused skin, sending shivers running up her spine. “I don’t want to hurt you, you know?” he spoke softly, loosening his grip on her wrists from crushing to just tight. The blood rushing to her numb fingers felt so good, mostly because it distracted her from the treatment of her ass. “Are you going to stay a good girl, or are you going to make me hurt you some more? Go on, you can speak.”

“Fucking die, bastard.”

_ SMACK! _

“AAAAAAH!”

_ SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

“AAAAAAAAAAH!

Setsuna was left panting in the wake of his assault, barely holding on to consciousness. But on his last smack, Naruto noticed something, and dug his hand further into her ass, sinking into the crack. His pointer and ring finger went low, searching for the source of the heat they felt. And what he found shocked him.

“What’s this?” He moved his hand up in front of his face, rubbing his fingers together. A clear liquid coated the tips. “You’re. . . enjoying this?” A large smile split his face, “Well, that makes things much easier. I did call this punishment, but reinforcement gets much better results. And now I don’t have to feel bad about hurting you.”

The ravenette mumbled something out, completely unintelligible and also without permission.

_ SMACK! _

“AAAH!”

“Repeat what you just said.”

“I said, I’m not enjoying this!”

“Oh, really? How would you explain this, then?”

And suddenly Setsuna’s field of view was taken up entirely by Naruto’s strong, calloused hand. It was so big, it seemed like it could hold her entire face in its palm. And his fingers were absolutely dripping with what was evidently her excitement. It looked so enticing. Without even realising it, Setsuna licked her lips and darted her head forwards to try and take it inside her mouth.

A harsh tug on her hair pulled her back and she felt Naruto’s laugh rumble throughout her body. “You little slut. I never knew you were so easy. Or are you just that repressed? Either way, you haven’t earned a reward just yet.”

She heard a pathetic whine, and in her head the last Uchiha laughed before realising that it was her who had let out the pitiful noise. Before she could come to terms with that, Naruto’s hand landed harshly on her backside once more.

_ SMACK! _

“Was that disagreement I heard?”

She quickly shook her head, at least as much as she could with her hair clenched in the blonde’s unforgiving grip.

“Good girl.” Naruto pet her head like he would their sensei’s dogs, his other hand still resting on her ass as a heavy reminder of the consequences of disobedience. Then inspiration struck, and the Hokage had what he considered to be a truly marvelous idea. He summoned one of his Truth Seeking Balls and bade it transform, keeping the image of what he wanted firmly in his mind. The powerful ninjutsu technique slowly took shape, and Setsuna watched in horror as two parts distinguished themselves.

“You know, I always thought you were kind of a bitch.” On one side the appearance of fur emerged, the orb lengthening and tapering until it had the appearance of a long, fluffy, black tail. The other side jutted out some too before fattening up to resemble a rounded cone. Even without having ever seen one of these before, it was obvious to Setsuna what Naruto had created. But there was no way. It was too big. “So let’s make your exterior match your interior.” The blonde hero grabbed the finished product and moved it out of her range of vision.

“No, you can’t, please. It’ll never fit. You’ll tear me apart. Please.”

Her mascara tear tracked face was pulled back by her hair so that her eyes were forced to meet her tormetor’s. The look on his face was one she had never seen him wear before, and it scared her. But Naruto no longer cared how Setsuna felt. He nudged the tip of his creation against her clenched asshole, tilting it up and down in preparation of insertion. “If you’re so set against it, why don’t you fight back? Your hands have been free for a while now.”

And then Setsuna realized that he was right, he had let go of her wrists in order to grab at her hair. She had just kept her hands at the small of her back by herself. But before Setsuna could work out what this said about her, Naruto had begun to force the plug down her virginal rectum. Her free hands moved on their own to his thigh and knee and clenched, digging her nails in as a low moan was pushed out of her.

The Uchiha could hear the Uzumaki laughing above her, laughing at her, but she couldn’t stop her demeaning display. It felt like there was no end to the anal plug the Fire Shadow was introducing to her untainted depths, and with every milimeter of progress her anus was gaped ever wider. Finally she felt her asshole close over the thickest part and the chakra construct rested snugly inside her, the start of the tail sitting flush against her ass, it’s hairs tickling her cheeks. Those eyes she was so proud of crossed, unseeing and glassy, as her brain tried to reboot.

“If I had known this is how you would react, I would have bent you over my knee and spanked your ass into submission a long time ago. Just thinking of all that wasted time and missed opportunities is getting me all fired up. I hope you’re not out for the count already, because we’re just getting started.”

Naruto easily lifted Setsuna and threw her down on the desk, her ass up in the air to display the sordid sight of her stretched anus and dehumanizing tail. The kunoichi could not resist, barely managing to find the strength to support herself on her hands instead of just face planting. With each of her movements, she could feel the plug jammed inside of her gouging her out. She tried to push it out, but its shape was such that it did not budge, staying lodged deep within. Its smooth, cold, near oily surface was overloading her mind with the strange sensation.

Behind her, she heard the sound of shuffling fabric before something dropped to the floor. Looking over her shoulder, the ravenette was met with the sight of Naruto’s bare lower body, his arm sized cock standing tall with its head the size of her fist. Setsuna shook her head, too shaken up to speak, and tried to scramble away, but Naruto was having none of that.

He took a hold of her legs and lifted her up into the air, contorting her until she was bent in half, her feet over her head with his arms holding her up at her knees, his hands behind her head. Her ass rested on his monstrous member, tail forced to the side. The unreasonably large manhood looked like it could support her whole body weight on its own, and despite having to go all the way around from the back the tip still hung above her belly button.

“Dobe—no, Naruto, you can’t do this. Please. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll get down on my hands and knees and beg. Just don’t do this.”

“You’re protesting, but your body doesn’t lie.” Naruto thrust his hips lightly so that his cock sawed against her lower lips, coming away glistening with moisture. “You say you don’t want this,” he continued, “but you’re sopping wet. Really you just can’t wait for me to ram myself into your tight cunt and ruin it forever, can you?”

Setsuna was desperate and on her last legs, but it was just so hard to argue with him. Especially when he rubbed against her clit like that. She was so close to unraveling, just a little more would push her over the edge. “Naruto, think about Hinata. You won’t just hurt me with this, you’ll hurt her too. Don’t you love her?”

“You should worry less about her,” Naruto lifted her up, her weight may as well have been nonexistent to him, “and more about yourself!” and slammed her down to the base.

“GHYAAAAAAAAA!”

Whether or not Setsuna had been a virgin before this did not matter. Everyone was a virgin to Naruto the first time. But that didn’t mean he took it easy on her. His brutal first thrust set the pace of an unforgiving hate fuck. The Hokage treated her like a ragdoll, swinging her up and down with no concern while slamming his dick home with ruthless ferocity. His hands on her head kept her gaze downwards so that she could not help but see how her perfectly taut and toned belly would bulge obscenely each time her forced himself balls deep within her tight passage.

A staccato of fleshy smacks and moaning wails filled the office, the walls thankfully soundproof so as not to disturb the rest of the village as they went about rebuilding from Pein’s assault. So the Uchiha could screech out her pain and pleasure as loud as she wished. Not that she currently had the presence of mind to consider anything but the certified bitchbreaker splitting her in half. She was trapped in a mind shattering cycle of being lifted, her blissfully empty snatch fruitlessly clenching around air trying to regain its previous shape, and then dropped unceremoniously. Naruto would match the timing with his lower body, thrusting upwards with such force that his heavy balls collided with her sensitive clit, making her cry out.

But that was only the beginning, as the Uzumaki’s tip would unfailingly find her deepest parts and smash against her cervix, as if demanding entrance into her very womb. How could they possibly belong to the same species when their sexual organs were so clearly incompatible. There was no woman in the elemental nation built to handle what Naruto was packing, and Setsuna’s lithe body struggled to accept all it was given, especially since it was already full. Whenever that ramen grown cock invaded her pussy, it had to contend for space with the too large plug occupying her back passage. She could feel them rub together sinfully through her walls.

And the very worst thing was that she was enjoying it. She tried to deny it, to resist, but each time that behemoth knocked on her baby box one of her walls would collapse, and she would fall further and further from grace, slipping away from her role as the Dark Avenger and towards her teammate’s submissive cocksleave. With a full body shake so powerful not even Naruto’s firm hold could fully prevent it and a glass shattering scream, Setsuna came.

She came like she never had before. Her muscles seized, eyes rolled, toes curled. Her face was a mess of sweat and tears washing away her light makeup, once silky hair sticking to her forehead in clumps. But the most obvious sign of her lust was the girlcum she squirted so forcefully it flew for a few feet. Once her orgasm ended, she remained twitching in his arms from the aftershock.

Not that Naruto was about to give her time to recover. Not pausing for even a second, he continued his relentless pace, making her whine and toss her head back and forth. “I’m done,” she begged, “let me go. Please.”

“Not yet. I don’t think you’re quite repentant yet. We won’t stop until I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

* * *

For an hour Naruto had unrelentingly rutted his turgid rod into Setsuna’s now sore and thoroughly despoiled pussy. Her head lolled to the side, neck no longer able to support it, and her eyes were unfocused. She mumbled helplessly, only a few words being intelligible, “I’m sorry. . . please, no more. . . so sorry. . . sorry. . . never again. . . promise. . . sorry. . .”

The Uzumaki continued as if he did not hear her, not stopping even as she climaxed once more. He was like a machine, and if Setsuna had been aware enough she would have been insulted that she had not even made him cum once. Instead, she was too busy trying not to break under the overstimulation. As a person who had lived through torture, both physical and psychological, and training under the sadistic snake sannin, Setsuna had a certain amount of mental fortitude that most could not even dream to match. But pleasure was so much more insidious than pain, so much harder to blot out and ignore. This was something she had never trained to overcome, and now she was regretting it.

The door opening shook her out of her stupor, and Setsuna was torn between trying to cover herself up and hoping that Naruto would finally stop now that someone would come in. She went with the latter, unable to cover much what with the demeaning way he was holding her up, showing off her everything. She quickly regretted that, however, when she saw who came through the door. Dressed in a lilac yukata, the newcomer was none other than the blue haired fiance of the very man who had been fucking her silly. There was no other person who’s untimely arrival could have been worse.

“H-Hinata! This, this isn’t what it—GAAAH!”

The Uchiha was cut off in the middle of her sentence, but the Hyuga did not seem to care. She casually approached the fucking couple and leaned over Sestuna’s shoulder to kiss her blonde fiance. The occasionally red-eyed girl was left gaping as the most timid of her classmates made out with the orange clone spammer while he bounced her on his cock between them.

Hinata broke the kiss, strands of saliva connecting their lips testifying to how passionate it was. “How has your day been, darling?” She raised one hand to stroke Setsuna’s cheek, not paying her anymore mind than she would a simple fuckdoll. Even less mind, in fact, as a normal person would at least react upon walking in on someone going to town on a sexual aid.

“Oh, not that bad. Just breaking in a bitch. I think she’s well on her way to learning her place.”

“It looks like she’s been stubborn,” Hinata turned her gaze to the evidence of Setsuna’s past orgasms spilled all over the floor before looking back at her husband-to-be with a gentle, kind smile that was just so quintessentially Hinata. But the juxtaposition between her actions and the situation made Setsuna’s head spin.

“Hinata. . . what. . . aren’t you. . .?”

Finally, the second kunoichi acknowledged her existence. “Aren’t I what? Angry? Jealous? Gonna put a stop to this? Why should a wife be jealous of a bitch? What kind of wife would stop her husband from putting a bitch in her place?”

“A bad one,” Naruto cut in.

“Exactly.” Setsuna’s vision flashed blue as the Hyuga charged up some chakra in her fingertips before swiping up her chest. The Uchiha’s top fell apart, a perfect cut from her outer jacket to her sports bra without leaving a mark on her skin. The blue haired girl was more skilled than she had given her credit for. But this was no time for comradery appreciation, as Setsuna was now fully naked in Naruto’s arms, with his fiance standing menacingly in front of her. “No one will be able to say that Hinata Hyuga is a bad wife.”

The woman’s hand dipped into the kunai pouch she wore on her thigh, but it was no blade that she pulled out. Two little metal pieces with two arms each, the ends of which were covered in a black rubberlike material. “I anticipated something like this, so I brought some toys from home for us to play with.” She held one in her teeth while moving the other towards Setsuna’s tit. 

When her breast was grabbed and manhandled so that Hinata could clamp the object on her nipple, Setsuna desperately shook her head and begged for mercy. “Hinata, no, please. Don’t do this. I’m sorry. Whatever I did, I’m sorry. Hasn’t it been enough already?” Hinata let the BDSM device snap shut on the bitch’s perky pink nub with relish before removing its companion from her mouth and moving to do the same with it on the other breast. When both were securely fastened, she tugged, ripping a scream from the tired Uchiha’s sore throat. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Setsuna’s teary and messed up face was so slutty and pathetic, sweet Hinata couldn’t help but slap her. Her head rocked to the side, ears ringing from the blow, she almost didn’t hear when Naruto deigned to answer her stupid question. “I told you, you made two good points, didn’t I? The first is that you Uchiha need a different form of discipline to keep you in check.”

Sobbing, she almost didn’t dare ask, “And the second?”

“The village currently has a severe lack of Uchihas. We’re going to fix that, and hopefully the Uzumaki in them can keep them from being edgy megalomaniacs.”

Setsuna’s eyes went wide in realization, but she was powerless to stop Naruto as he pulled her down to meet his cock in the most savage thrust so far. Her cervix, battered and bruised from an hour of womb crushing fucking, gave way allowing the very tip of his penis to enter her sacred Uchiha womb. With his pisshole as deep within her as possible, Naruto exploded. His discharge came not in spurts but as a flood, as if he meant to drown each of her precious eggs in his virile sperm.

She trashed about, but there was no escape for her. Hinata once more tugged on her nipple clamps, causing her to let out a keening wail. It was all too much. Too much. Far too much. She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t. She broke.

Setsuna’s nails racked at Naruto’s back, the only solid thing she could reach, as she achieved a transformative orgasm. Her eyes rolled up into her head, black irises giving way to white scaleras. For a moment, she thought she had gotten a glimpse of the Pure World, and all her family watching disappointedly as she discarded centuries of tradition in her rapture. But that thought was quickly forced out of her mind as she felt Naruto’s semen continue to flow into her. As had become typical of her within the past hour, she squirted out her pleasure for all, or in this case just Naruto and Hinata to see.

The blue haired woman did not get out of the way fast enough, causing her clothes to become drenched in Setsuna’s fluids. She was mad, but you couldn’t get too angry at a bitch who didn’t know any better. Still, for good measure, she flicked Setsuna’s clit before tugging on both clamps again. Setsuna’s scream reached a crescendo as Hinata’s actions forced another orgasm on her when she had not even completed her last. Unable to take anymore, the poor woman finally passed out for a moment.

When Setsuna came to, it was to the feeling of something slipping around her neck and tightening. She opened her eyes to see Hinata pull back, a leash held in her hand. Her eyes followed the thin length all the way until it disappeared, right under her chin. One tug from Hinata on it was enough for her to understand. 

Her life as a proud Uchiha kunoichi was over. From now on, she was just a breeding bitch. Collared and leashed. The Hokage’s pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, does this count as incest? You know, cause Asura and Indra and all that business? I don’t actually know all that much about that because I stopped following Naruto after the Pein arc. Anyone mind explaining how that works and if it is a hot enough idea to write another story about?


End file.
